Naruto, a Fox a Vampire Year 1
by DensaiFire
Summary: Naruto, after the Second Sasuke Retrieval Mission, has become scared to be around his friends due to injuring Sakura. Now, he has gone rogue and is attending Youkai Academy. Now he has met a new friend, Moka, and he'll learn to control his powers with the help of new friends. Rated T Might be changed to M in later future depending if I go through with a lemon.


Naruto, a Fox, + a Vampire: Year 1

THIS IS A CROSSOVER!

Rating: **T** (might be changed to **M** in later future)**  
**

(Ok this takes place after the Second Sasuke Retrieval Mission with Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto. Behold the animal inside.)

* * *

All rights and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ikeda Akihisa.  
(Abc) Kyubi speaking through seal.  
"Abc" People speaking.

* * *

Chapter 1: THE FOX + A VAMPIRE

"Shut up, Orochimaru! Sasuke isn't your property!" Naruto growled.

Yamato tensed up a bit. He could feel the Nine-tails Chakra starting to emerge. 'Damnit! The Kyubi is starting to act up!'

Orochimaru smirked his snake like smile and his devilish eyes seemed to taunt Naruto. "Oh you have no idea how devoted Sasuke is to me. Soon once he gets strong enough, I will steal his body!"

That pushed Naruto over the edge. A red chakra suddenly enveloped him to look like a fox. Three tails suddenly sprouted from his rear and his eyes turned to slits. "Shut up!" He lunged at Kabuto and Orochimaru and threw a chakra enveloped punch at them.

Orochimaru managed to jump away but Kabuto was sent flying down into the lake under the bridge. Naruto charged at Orochimaru, this time landing a fist to his face before flipping over and slamming his tails into him.  
Yamato was about to suppress the Kyubi's chakra but Kabuto appeared before him. He pushed up his glasses and smirked slyly.

"You know, today was actually turning out well until you clowns appeared." He mumbled.

"Sakura, go after Naruto and Orochimaru. Be careful." Yamato ordered.

"Yes sir!" Sakura replied before running off.

"Sai! Stay and cover me!" Sai nodded and pulled out a scroll, a paintbrush, and a jar of ink.

Naruto was now even more enraged, he sprouted the fourth tail and his skin began peeling. Orochimaru dodged a swipe of his claws and punched Naruto. Naruto slammed a fist into him, knocking him into a wall. He was engulfed in a red light and he disappeared from sight.

Sakura looked around. "Naruto?" She called out.

Naruto, big,red, tall and demonic, appeared before Orochimaru. He roared as grabbed Orochimaru and ripped him in half.

"Rahhhhh!" Naruto roared. Orochimaru's body disappeared and a log was in his place. Naruto swung around, swinging a clawed hand at Orochimaru. The snake jumped back immediately and dug his hands into the ground. Naruto roared at the top of his lungs and a large orb began to appear before his mouth. He shot a beam at Orochimaru.

"This is getting rather annoying!" Orochimaru growled. A dozen snakes shot out of the ground and latched onto Naruto, digging their fangs into him. Naruto roared in pain.

"Hold on Naruto! I'll help you!" Sakura ran to Naruto holding a kunai in her hand. She cut one of the snakes in half, freeing his arm. She spun around to free him from the snakes again, but she was met with a clawed swipe to her arm. The attack was strong enough it had thrown her into the wall. Naruto had turned to her, and noticed that she was bleeding heavily from the arm and mouth. Somehow there was a deep gash in her chest. He looked around and noticed the scenery was different. Yamato wasn't there, and neither was Sai, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. Also, his chakra was gone and he was his normal self.

He rushed to Sakura but stopped immediately about two yards away.

Sakura looked up, blood gushing from her chest and dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her arms were broken.

"Na-Na...ruto... Why? Why did you do t-this to me..." She cried. "Why did you kill me?"

She suddenly slumped over. Naruto tried to call out her name but he couldn't speak, he couldn't scream. He suddenly heard a roar and he spun around. There standing before the moonlight was the Nine-Tails. It roared and its red eyes lit up the blood colored sky. It disappeared in a flash and appeared before Naruto. In an instant, its paw shot at him impaling him through the chest.

He coughed up a stream of blood. Death was painted across his face. He looked up and saw a figure standing on top of the Nine Tails. It was a woman with long silver hair. She smirked and began to laugh. That was when Naruto broke.

"Sakura!" Naruto suddenly woke up, nearly jumping out of bed. He grasped his chest, his heart beating very hard.

'It was a dream.' He thought. He looked at his clock and saw it was 5:23 AM. He fell back into bed.

Ever since that last battle with Orochimaru, he had woken up from a nightmare, always having something to do with him killing a friend or destroying his village and enjoying the blood curdled screams of people within the flames. The one that had scared him the most was the dream of Hinata, who had admitted her love to him (in my version, she confesses when he gets back from his training trip. And then she faints) and had given her heart to him. But in the dream, good things turned bad. He had ripped her clothes off and raped her before he killed her, slowly and grusomely. That had scared the shit out of him, almost to the point where he had avoided being alone with Hinata for a week. (And no they're not dating, they meet each other randomly throughout the day.)

"I should probably have Grandma check me out."

He got up and put on his orange jumpsuit and strapped on his headband. He boiled up some water and got out a cup of ramen. He began eating rather slowly, a lot slower than he ever has. Strangely, the ramen almost made him sick.

He sat around, reading through old scrolls he had gotten on missions. After an hour or so, he fell asleep and didn't wake up until it was 12 in the afternoon.

He jumped up immediately and rushed out of the door. "Hopefully Grandma Tsunade isn't drunk!"

He ran towards the Hokage mansion and up to her office. Tsunade, who was talking to a man wearing long white robes and had two glowing eyes, took a sip of her sake. The man took a sip of Sake from his cup and sat it down.

"Well Tsunade, I guess that's all I have for you today. How about we meet somewhere next week? A restaurant perhaps?" The man asked. He stood up and bowed.

"That sounds lovely, Miko-kun." Tsunade looked at the door and sighed. The door slammed open and Naruto nearly tripped over the rug.

"Grandma! I need your help!" The blonde exclaimed.

Tsunade flicked him in the forehead with a finger and had fire blazing in her eyes. "What did you call me, brat?!"

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Tsunade walked away ad sat down at her desk.

"Now what is it that you want?" She asked.

Naruto walked past the man in white robes and slammed his hands on the table. "I think Im going crazy!"

Tsunade beckoned him to go on. "Ever since that last Sasuke Retrieval Mission, I've been having dreams of me killing someone I care about. I am afraid that something might happen again, and I don't want to hurt another friend!"

The man cocked and eyebrow ad smirked when he heard the word Kyubi.

Tsunade stood up and leaned in. Looked into his eye and leaned away. "Have you been sleeping?"

Naruto shook his head. She asked him again. "Well this is more of trauma than sickness. Please write to me how you're going mad."

Naruto nodded. "Ok. I'll make sure you have it tonight!" He then left the room.

Tsunade sighed and sat back down. "This world will soon go to hell." She mumbled, stressed from everything.

The man in robes walked up to her desk and leaned to eye level. "Is that kid seriously the Jinchuriki of the NineTails?"

Tsunade nodded. A plan suddenly began to form in the man's head.

"Has he controlled the fox yet?" he asked. Tsunade shook her head. "I think I can help him."  
And with that, he left.

Naruto walked to the hospital. He had gone to see Sakura and to see how she was doing. The mission had left quite a toll on her. He walked into her hospital room and saw her sleeping. She looked pretty asleep. Sakura woke up and smiled when she saw her friend.

"Hello, Naruto." She greeted. Naruto waved. "Hey there, Sakura-san."

Sakura sat up and looked at him. "So what's up?"

"Not much... Kakashi-sensei got out of the hospital today. Went to see him but he had left already."

Sakura sighed. "Early to leave yet late to arrive."

Naruto snorted in amusement. "That's true." He looked up, blushing a bit.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "So anything else?"

"Well Sai went out with Ino. I never expected the douche to get a girl that easily." Naruto looked out the window.

Sakura sighed and flicked him in the forehead. "Are you still feeling guilty for hurting me? I told you before, it wasn't your fault." She looked at him with a little sympathy.

"It was... I was at fault. I shouldn't have lost my cool. And then you wouldn't be in the hospital." Naruto mumbled. He stood up and headed for the door. "I should've never gone on the mission."

He looked at Sakura. "I have to go. See ya." He said.

He then left her room without waiting for her goodbye. He took the long way home, through a little park he used to go to when he was a little kid. That was when he was alone. He walked towards the pond and remembered when he was younger. Whenever he wasn't training or pranking or eating ramen, he was here, throwing rocks into the pond seeing how many times he can skip a rock or playing on the swings.

'I can't believe it's been only a few years since I was little.' He turned and left the park. He was surprised how long he was there because it was already sunset when he got home. He unlocked his door and was about to step in, but someone's presence spooked him.

He spun around, and looked around. "Is there somebody there?" He asked at nothing. Seeing as he was alone, he entered his apartment.

That was when he saw the man from Tsunade's office, sitting on his couch while sipping some tea and reading Make Out Paradise.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man looked up and smirked. He then stood up and walked towards Naruto. "Better yet, why the hell are you in my house?!"  
The man chuckled and pushed him against the door and unzipped his jumpsuit. Next thing Naruto knew, his undershirt was ripped off.

The man smirked when he saw the Kyubi's seal, almost enough to scare Naruto. Naruto looked at him strangely. "Ummm sorry but I don't 'go' that 'way'." He mumbled.

"So this is the seal of the Kyubi no Kitsune, Kurama?" The man stated. "I thought it would be in better shape than this. Have you been using any Jutsu to help tweak up your chakra?"

Naruto looked at him strangely and pushed the person away. "Ummmm yeah... No... Maybe?" Naruto was a little unsure. The seal has been messed with but it was uncertain if it was his fault.

The man shook his head. "Not good, not good at all." Naruto was wondering what he was talking about. "I wonder why Minato sealed the beast into a child. He should've called me to help."

"Umm can I ask you what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

The man chuckled lightly and stepped away. "My apologies. I get carried away with the things I say." He then bowed. "I am Mikogami, one of the remaining Three Dark Lords. I have heard what was bothering you. And might I ask, have you been able to control the Kyubi? Even just a little?"

Naruto shook his head. "No but Im all ears if there is a way."

Mikogami smirked and pulled a form out of his cloak. "How about you join Yokai Academy? There will be people who will help, my friend."

Naruto took the form and looked at it before tossing it onto his table. "Sorry but I'll pass. I can't go to a school. I'm a ninja and I have to serve my village."

Mikogami turned to leave. He opened the door and stopped. "Well you don't have to decide right now." He stated. "The academy doesn't except new students until two weeks from now so you have a week to decide. If you do decide to go, head towards the address on the form so the bus will pick you up. Farewell, Uzumaki-san."

And with a final bow, he left. When the door shut, Naruto picked up the form to Youkai Academy and looked over the form again. "Seems like a normal school. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Naruto mumbled. "Besides, I need to stay away from anyone close to me. Or 'that' might happen."

He was referring to his dreams. He then went to sleep after he filled out and mailed the form.

* * *

One week later...

Naruto had packed up his bags and packed up some stuff he made need. In the form, it said 'Bring whatever you may need to Survive'. That bit of advice got him thinking about what kind of school this was.

When it was dark and the sun was hidden behind the clouds, he left a note on Tsunade's front door and headed towards the East gate with his bags. He looked back at the village and turned to leave, but a voice so sweet and innocent stopped him.

"Naruto-kun?" It was Hinata. "What are you doing? A-are you leaving?"

Naruto dropped his bags and walked to her. "In sorry Hinata-chan. This is for my own good."

Those last words formed a lump in Hinata's throat. "Don't worry, I'll be back in about a year." Naruto reassured her.

Hinata nodded; she noticed how close Naruto was to her. She blushed very cutely. "N-Naruto-"

Naruto cut her off with a kiss. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. Hinata enjoyed the kiss, his lips felt soft.

He pulled away and leaned his mouth to her ear. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I should have paid more attention to you from the beginning." Hinata was about to faint since her embarrassment was too much. "See ya, Hinata chan."

Hinata fainted and toppled to the ground. Naruto caught her and dragged her onto a bench where he layed her down. He placed his orange jumpsuit over her resting body.

"I'm gonna miss you Hinata." He mumbled before picking up his bags and left the village.

* * *

Another week later...

Naruto was sitting on a bus that was taking him to Youkai Academy. It was a week since he left Konoha, and it was a week since he betrayed Hinata.

'Probably hates me now...' He thought.

He was wearing a long sleeved green collared shirt with a white undershirt and red tie. He was wearing a pair of khakis and had his headband acting as a belt.

"So you going to Youkai?" The driver asked.

"Yes, sir." Naruto responded.

The man chuckled a 'I feel sorry for ya' chuckle. "Take my advice, its a scary ass place. I'll be here tomorrow if you can't take it."

"I've seen scarier so if there's anything as scary as what I've seen, then Im all ears." Naruto mumbled. He looked up at the driver who looked down the whole time.

"Well you'll have to see it first." The driver stated.

They then entered a tunnel and it became dark real quick. Naruto was then surprised to see what it was like on the other side. The sky was red, it was cold, and there was a forest of dead trees with a bunch of tombstones.

The bus came to a stop at a scarecrow and the driver opened the door. "See ya around kid. Be careful though, especially of the girls."

The driver then left Naruto at the scare crow, leaving him to wonder what he was talking about.

"Meh probably nothing." Naruto mumbled he picked up his bags and walked into the forest.

In the distance he could see a castle. "Wow this place seems fancy. How is it free?"

He walked a little further. The farther he got in, the darker it got and more tombstones appeared. "Ok this is getting weirder..." The screeches of crows made him jump. "It's just a forest, I can get through it."

However, he lost it when he heard screeching metal. "Ok that's it!" He exclaimed before running into the forest a little further. He stopped when he couldn't hear the noise anymore.

He looked around and only saw a small hill. He sighed and began to continue on. "Looks like Im going crazy." That was when a bike rammed right into his back. He caught a glimpse of pink hair and he was sent flying along with someone else.

He came to about a minute later and found his head in between two breasts. He blushed heavily and jumped up. He looked down to see a girl whose beauty rivaled that of Hinata's.

'She's cute." He thought.  
The girl suddenly came to and sat herself up. She rubbed her head and shook her self. "I'm sorry if I had hurt you. I'm anemic and my vision gets blurry."

She looked up and saw Naruto. The first thing she noticed was the scent of blood coming off of him. "Oh no! You're bleeding!" She then began digging around in her bag.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It's no big deal. I heal pretty quickly."

The girl brought a tissue up to the side of his cheek and wiped up his blood. However, the scent was starting to intoxicate her. She was starting to feel dizzy again and she was about to topple over. Naruto caught her in time, and held her up until she wasn't dizzy.

"Oh Im sorry about this." She moaned.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. 'Sorry? Sorry for what?' He thought.

The girl leaned towards his neck and opened her mouth, flashing a pair of fangs. "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself, you see..." She mumbled, leaning closer to his vein. "I'm a vampire!" She then sunk her fangs into his neck and took a sip of his blood. Naruto sat in pure shock.

'What... The... Hell...' His mind trailed. 'Did she suck my blood!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!?'

The girl leaned away and blushed. "Im sorry about that, I couldn't resist." She looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes and smiled. "That was the first time I've ever had blood."

A 'total wacko alert' was going off in his head. "Ummm uhhhhh no worries." Naruto stood up and offered her his hand. "But could you have at least warned me?"

The girl blushed brighter when she accepted his hand. "I'm sorry about that..." She then picked up her case and held it in front of her. "I'm Moka Akashiya. I'm a first year; would you mind being my friend?"

Naruto smirked. "Sure. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am also first year." He picked up Moka's bike and placed it in front of her. "Do you need help walking to school. We don't want you getting lost due to anemia."

Moka smiled at him and nodded. The two teenagers then walked to school together. Unknown to them, two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds were watching from a mountain top.

The blonde with a female hair-doo chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "So what'll we do about the kid, Tobi, ma man?" The blonde asked.

Tobi had an orange mask covering his face and only one eyehole allowed him to see. "Not yet, Deidara. We should wait here and study the little brat. We don't want to get caught by Mikogami." He replied quickly and confidently. "Besides, a wild fox is more dangerous than a tamed fox."

* * *

The opening ceremony was quick and didn't waste any time. Naruto had gone to his room so he could check it out and now he was waiting in his classroom. He hadn't seen Moka since the entrance ceremony though.

A big breasted blonde with what seemed to be cute cat ears walked in. She didn't seem to be the brightest but he wasn't about to go through stereotypes.

"Alrighty everybody! Welcome to Youkai Academy! I am Shizuka Nekonome! This class will be homeroom until you graduate. Here you will be learning how to 'fit in' in the human world."

Naruto seemed a little confused by what she meant. Nekonome continued on with her speech. "This school is only for monsters. And as you all know, this school is surrounded by a barrier so that no human can never enter or see this haven." Everyone nodded in agreement. Naruto, however, was being creeped out by some punk kid who kept shooting him glances. "And if a human were to ever be in this haven, we would have to kill him!" She said in a very sing-songy voice.

One student raised her hand and spoke. "Has a human ever been here?"

"Nope!" Nekonome replied. "There never has and never will!"  
Naruto hid his face behind a book and began thinking. 'Oh god! Please tell me this is some kind of joke!'

The punk who had been shooting Naruto looks of hate raised his hand. "I say that's bullshit."

Nekonome looked at him and then picked up her chart. "Let me see... You're Saizou Komiya, right?"

Saizou licked his lips. "I have one question, and I bet everyone has one similar to it. Why don't we invade the human world, kill all the men and rape the hot women?"

Nekonome scratched her head and shrugged. "Well... That is actually a good plan but at the moment, humans are bigger in numbers and have more means of protection. But we can't show our hatred to a human personally since we are at this school."

Saizou glanced at Naruto and his tongue extended just a bit. "But anyways, I can smell a human. And it's close."

Nekonome shook her head. Naruto could feel Saizou's gaze beating down his neck. Saizou was about to reach over and grab Naruto, but his attention was adverted when he heard a sweet voice. Naruto looked up and saw Moka.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Nekonome!" She stated.

Most of the guys began to talk about how hot she was. Saizou smirked and his tongue shrunk back into his mouth. Naruto had a bad feeling about this guy.

"No worries, Moka Akashiya." Nekonome said. She looked around the room, looking for an empty seat. "Take any empty seat."

Moka looked around. All the empty seats were by a boy that was scary looking, perverted, or smelly. But her thoughts changed when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" She jumped at the blonde-headed kid, giving him a hug. "It's so good to see you! Now we can sit side by side!"

Naruto could feel the heated glares from behind them, some saying 'damn bastard' or 'he's dead the first chance I get'.

Naruto sighed. 'How did I get myself in this mess...'

* * *

It was after Home Room, and everyone was outside, getting a bite to eat, mingling, or flirting. Naruto and Moka were outside, talking and taking sips of their drinks. Moka was drinking Tomato Juice and Naruto had a soda.

"Well today was a turn of events." Moka stated, poking two holes in the top of her can.

Naruto nodded and swallowed a mouth full of his drink. "Yeah who would've thought that I'd have so many enemies on the first day." He rolled his eyes and turned to a near by pillar. "Ok you can stop spying on us Saizou."

The menace himself, Saizou Komiya, appeared from behind a pillar and walked up to them. He was a lot bigger than Naruto. "Well well well Im surprised you could sense me, lil pipsqueak." He shoved the blonde out of the way and walked to Moka. "Hey Babe, why don't you ditch the turd and we can have some fun together."

The punk went out to touch her pink hair but Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it to the side. "That's enough, Saizou." He barked.

Saizou smirked and jerked his arm free. He brought his other hand up, catching him by the collar and lifting him up into the air. "You've got a lot of nerve, pipsqueak."

Naruto suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a log in his place. Saizou was surprised by this turn of event.

"I see what you are now." Saizou felt a hand pat his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Naruto, twirling a kunai on his finger. "You use your brute strength and your anger to make things go your way. However, as much as that may work, it'll only lead to your downfall."

Saizou popped his knuckles and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off. "Whatever. Sleep with one eye open pal!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head. The kunai was shoved back into his pocket and he turned to Moka.

"Sorry if I scared you a little." Naruto said. He smirked and rubbed the back of his head. "That guy was really askin for it."

Moka blushed and laughed cutely. "No worries. I wouldn't have been able to do anything since Im weak."

Naruto nodded but he then felt a fist ram right into the back of his head. He was sent flying into a vending machine, causing it to break.

"Naruto!" Moka exclaimed.  
Naruto stumbled up and he spotted the culprit. It was Saizou and two other big guys that were just as mean looking.

"I told you, ya lil shit." Saizou sneered. He walked to Moka and grabbed her arm. "Lets go babe."

Moka jerked away and rushed towards Naruto. "Leave us alone, Saizou!" She hissed. She helped Naruto up and walked him away.  
Saizou smirked and his snake like tongue slithered out. It picked up a can of tomato juice and crushed it in between his teeth

* * *

Naruto and Moka were now on the roof. Naruto was holding his head due to there being a bruise. Moka was leaning on the railing looking up at the sky.

"I'm surprised you were able to walk after that." Moka stated, stretching her arms out.

Naruto nodded. "Well as I've said before, I heal pretty darn quickly."

Moka blushed and shook her thoughts away. She jumped up and turned to her friend. "I have a secret to tell you. Just look here." Naruto turned his head to where she wanted him to look at and he nearly flipped. He was staring at her breasts with the rosary. "You see, this rosary atop my chest is a sealing item." Naruto nodded. "If this were to come off, I would become a scary vampire. Sadly I can't even pull it off."

Naruto nodded. Moka looked at him and blushed. "So do you have any secrets?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. He was starting to get nervous. "Yes but I can't say them." He looked down and muttered. "If you knew, you could get hurt."

Moka looked down sadly. Her stomach rumbled and she blushed. "Ummm Naruto?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I didn't get to have any lunch today." She jumped at him and leaned to his neck. "I also have another secret."

Naruto was starting to get lost in her sweet scent. However, his hopes were crushed when she told him her other secret. "I hate humans."

Her fangs pierced his skin and she sipped his blood. Naruto pushed her away, his face red. He then ran to the door and down the stairs. Moka was left in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" She asked herself.

Naruto was speeding through the dorm and got to his room. He began packing up his bags and he walked out of his room. Soon, he left the dorm and was leaving the gates.

'I should've know. It was too good to be true.' Be growled in his mind.

The Kyubi inside him chuckled. (So you're gonna leave that poor girl all alone. She was a cute one, after all.)

'I have no place here damn fox!' Naruto snapped.

Kyubi rolled his eyes. (Your loss.)  
"Wait Naruto!" A voice stopped him. He turned around, spotting Moka. "Why do you have your bags packed?"

She began walking to him. Naruto stepped back a little. "I think I would do better in a human school." Naruto replied.

Moka rushed to him and grabbed one of his bags and began to jerk it back. "You can't!"

"And why can't I?" Naruto asked.

Moka stopped and she was nearly crying. "They're filled with those disgusting humans! They pick on you just for what you are! I've been going to them until the end of junior high." She began. Tears were starting to stream down her face. "I was all alone. No one would be my friend just because they didn't believe in monsters like I did. I was dreading coming to this school because I knew nobody. But that is until I met you! You changed me, and now I have a friend. You're my best friend and I don't want you to leave!"

Naruto squeezed his bags. "Then you would hate me if you ever knew the truth of what I truly am." Moka looked at him, confused. Naruto sighed, angered yet sad. "I am a human, just like the ones you hate so much!"

Moka couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it, nor did she want to know it. "No it can't be true..."

Naruto turned around and sighed. "I'm sorry. But I have a secret to tell you." He gulped a lump down his throat. "I hate monsters!"

Naruto then ran down the path into the forest. Moka's eyes were wide. Her heart felt like it shattered. She then ran after Naruto. "No wait, Naruto!" She cried.

A little further into the forest, Saizou and the two monsters from before appeared before her. Saizou's tongue slithered around his fangs. "Well if it isn't little miss Moka. Did your boyfriend dump you?" One of Saizou's friends snickered.

Saizou smirked and his tongue slithered at Moka. "Lets have some fun, baby." He hissed. He then doubled in size, his shirt tearing off and his skin becoming bulkier and almost bullet proof. His hair seemed to get longer and two horns formed on his forehead.

"As you can see, I am an Orc!" Saizou's tongue ran up Moka's leg and picked her up tossing her into a tree.

Moka sat back up and Saizou's tongue began to come at her again. "Help Naruto!" She yelled.

Naruto who was at the bus stop heard her scream. "Moka?" He called out her name. Immediately he dropped his stuff and ran to where the scream came from. 'Its probably that Saizou guy again!'

Moka was covered in drool and saliva. Saizou and his friends, who turned out to be an ogre and a Minotaur were having the time of their life messing around with Moka. However, Moka hasn't been raped.

"Hey boss." The Minotaur called out. "What'll we do afterwards?"

Saizou smirked a vicious and sickly smile. "We'll just keep her locked up and rape her again and again!"

"Rasengan!" The ogre and the Mintoaur were suddenly sent flying through the air, their backs bruised and bloody. Saizou spun around and saw Naruto, actually, he saw four Narutos. Three of the Narutos disappeared and Naruto popped his knuckles.

Moka was happy to see him and she was going to rush to his side, but Saizou stopped her. "So you have yet to leave!?" The Orc growled. "This will be the day you die!"

He threw a large fist at Naruto. Naruto, being the ninja he is, jumped up and landed on Saizou's arm. He then ran up it and jumped up landing a kick to his head. Saizou barely budged.

"Is that all you've got?" He punched Naruto in the gut, sending him flying down the hill.

"Naruto!" Moka cried. She ran after him, dodging Saizou's grab, and slid down the hill. Naruto stumbled up and grabbed his gut.

"Damn my attack had no effect!" He grunted. Saizou jumped up off of the hill and landed in front of Naruto, just before Moka could get to the blonde.

"You're too weak pipsqueak!" Saizou smirked. He slammed the side of his arm in Naruto, sending him flying to where the nearby bus stop. Moka ran to him, tears rushing down her face. Naruto was now lying face down on the ground.

"Please don't die, Naruto!" Moka cried. Naruto tried to sit himself up but the pain was too much. He could only muster enough strength to push himself up, but fell down once again. Moka rolled him over and layed his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry Moka..." Naruto mumbled. He held a hand up to her cheek. "Run away as fast as you can... And I don't... Hate you..."

Saizou was watching and he smirked. "What a little weakling!"

Naruto's hand fell and it caught Moka's rosary, causing it to snap off its chain. Moka's eyes widened in shock, and she was then immersed in a red light. The sky turned red and the moon turned a light shade of pink.

"What's going on!" Saizou exclaimed. Moka stood up and her hair turned silver, her butt and chest got bigger, and her eyes turned blood red with a black slit.  
"A tremendous aura, silver hair, blood red eyes. You're a S-Class Monster, a Vampire!"

Moka smirked and the light disappeared. She yawned and stretched her arms. "So you were the one who awakened me?" She asked.

Saizou stepped back, his legs shaking. "Get it together man!" He told himself. "If you defeat a vampire you'll be the strongest! Lets see what you've got Vampire!"

Before he could move, Moka was before him. She swung up her leg, kicking Saizou in the head. The force was so strong that it sent him flying into the hill side.

"Take this as a lesson, weakling." Moka snapped. "If you as so much touch me again, you'll die a cold and terrifying death! Know your place."

Saizou nodde before falling back, unconscious. Naruto stumbled up. He was shocked at Moka's amazing strength. 'I will never want to piss her off.'

Moka turned to him and walked to him. "Thanks for the help, Naruto." She stated.

Naruto's vision went blurry and he fell forward. Moka caught him and layed him down. 'Just what are you, Naruto Uzumaki.' She thought.

* * *

Naruto came to about an hour later. He found his head lying on Moka's lap. He looked up at Moka, who was back to normal. He sat himself up, blushing.

"Hey there, Moka-san." He said rubbing his head.

Moka blushed and stood up. She helped him up and handed him a clipboard.

"I thought you'd want to read this rather than hear it from me." The vampire stated.

Naruto took a look at it. "This is the bus schedule. And it comes once a month! Ah come on!" Moka blushed and chuckled lightly.

Naruto placed the clipboard on a hook on the bus stop sign. "Well this is great." He muttered. He then looked around and saw that Saizou wasn't there. "Hey where did Saizou go?"

Moka stretched and walked to him. "He left. He said he was sorry to the other me and left."

Naruto picked up his stuff and began walking back to the academy. "Well lets get going, Moka-san." He said. "People will suspect we were up to something."

And the two students ran back up to their school. Unknown to them, they were being watched by the two Akatsuki Members, Deidara and Tobi.

"Daaaaaaamn that is one strong chick, Tobi my man." Deidara stated, placing too much emphasis on 'damn'.

Tobi crossed his arms. "We should keep an eye on that vampire. I sense a power hidden in her."

Heya everybody. It's Densaifire! I hope you all liked this story! This took me awhile to complete and I almost gave up. Hopefully you all had a Good Christmas! Peace!

PS: R&R but no flames! If you have any questions just put it in the review and all will be answered in the next chapter. Also, Im thinking about making this a lemon. The choices are:

-Moka

-Mizore

-Kurumu

-Hinata

-Ruby

or

-HAREM!

Peace!


End file.
